thelastofusfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Last of Us Fanon Wiki:Staff
The Last of Us Fanon Wiki has a staff that consists of bureaucrats, administrators, and moderators (that is a compilation of chat moderator, rollback, and thread moderator). These users have different functions than other users, meant for keeping the wiki clean and operated. Please do not get confused with the Wikia staff, as they are the staff of Wikia itself. User group abilities Administrators Administrators, also known as sysops (sys'tem '''op'erators), are the main staff of the wiki. Unlike regular editors, these users have functions that helps the wiki's maintenance and design, as well as ensuring the halt of vandalism. These additional functions include: * All privileges from the moderator, chat moderator, and rollback groups. * and undelete pages, as well as delete images or files. * both a page and a file so it cannot be edited or renamed by users without adminship privileges. * users who are vandalizing the wiki from editing, etc., as well as unblock users. * Grant and revoke both the chat moderator rights and forum moderator rights. * Edit the wikia's . * Edit . For more help on how to use administration powers, please visit . Bureaucrat A '''Bureaucrat is the highest position available on the wiki. They have the same functions that a regular administrator has, but with the added abilities to make other users into bureaucrats, administrators, or moderators here on the wiki. Although, they are unable to revoke another user's bureaucrat rights. Moderators Moderators are users who moderate the wiki's chat system, edits, and forum discussions. They are the combination of three separate rights, the chat moderator, forum moderator, and rollback. Their duties on the wiki are vital in assisting the administrators and keeping the wiki clean, and contain other abilities such as: *Revert a series of vandalism and bad edits with one click. *Removing and restoring forum and message wall threads and replies from any user. *Closing and reopening threads. *In the Forum feature specifically, moderators also have the ability to manage Forum boards, move threads from one board to another, and highlight and un-highlight threads. *Kicking and banning people from chat. There are two types of moderators: Discussion and Content. Discussion moderators handle issues with blogs, forums and the wiki chat while Content moderators manages the article main space and ensuring vandal edits and image files etc are monitored and dealt in an Administrator's absence. Users either have one or both of these types of rights. Wikia Staff Wikia staff members have full access to all of Wikia, and should not be confused with the local staff of The Last of Us Wiki. They will be shown in on any wiki. Please use to contact Wikia staff. User hilite The user hilite (or highlight) allows quick color-coded identification for members of the staff who are bureaucrats/administrators or moderators. *Bureaucrats - Bright red *Administrators - Lime green *Moderators - Light Blue They will be either: *'active' - on daily, usually respond within 24 hours *'semi-active' - usually around weekly, may take a while to respond to queries *'inactive' - not massively present, unavailable, response unlikely List of wiki staff Bureaucrats *'Snivystorm' (message active) Administrators This position is currently vacant. Moderators This position is currently vacant. If you feel that this list may be out of date, then an automatically maintained list can be found here: . Requests for adminship In order to become a user on the wiki staff, there are quite a few requirements and criteria a user must meet in order to obtain the rights. Before nominating yourself or another user, please be sure that you meet the requirements on the requests for adminship page. The general concensus is typically: *On smaller wikis were there is little to no community activity outside of wiki staff, the applicant simply requests directly to the owner of the wiki who will then decide if they should be based on if they make a lot of valid edits and be active regularly among other things. If other staff are also present, the owner typically asks for their views on the applicant in question as well. * For wikis that have a large and widespread community, requests are held up to a democratic vote from the entire community, members usually getting the opportunity to ask questions to the applicant for them to respond to, usually to see how they will benefit the wiki by being an Administrator. When wikis are of such a substantial size, it is typical of the applicant to have already had experience as a moderator, essentially "climbing the staff ladder". Please do not make requests to become an administrator upon just joining, having no experience with any of the benefits, long periods of inactivity, or a low amount of edits. It offers very few benefits over standard editing, and comes with the added stress of wiki bureaucracy. If the wiki is in need of additional admins, more than likely the current administrators will decide who to offer the position(s) to. If not, please request someone who you think would best fitted for such a position over at the requests for adminship page, or contact an active administrator. You may request to become a moderator. The process for becoming a moderator is much more loose and will require less discussion. Becoming a moderator will grant you rollback rights, chat moderator rights, and forum moderator rights, which will permit you to undo vandalism far more easily, and moderate the forums/chat. To request for these rights this, contact an active administrator, and the staff team will voice its decision. If there are no active administrators or bureaucrats, use the "Requests for adminship" page to nominate users to become admins or bureaucrats. Once a community decision has been reached (or if there is no active community to debate the decision), please leave a message at the wiki adoption requests page and Wikia Staff can provide the rights. For more help on how to adopt a wikia, please visit Help:Adopting a wikia.